Epiphany
by TheolaOzera
Summary: Love, truth and friendship will conquer all.   Lissa encounters who she really is, but the journey to knowing who she really is is hard. And the truth is always painful.


LISSA POV

CHAPTER 1

Fire, blood, and the smell of burning metal. Tears suddenly came pouring down out my eyes. As I try to pull my parents, Andre, and rose out of the car. I set them down on the dry asphalt. I rush to Rose and put my ear to her chest, there was no heartbeat.

"No rose, please." please lord don't take rose away from me, I pray to God.

I buried my face on her chest, and lay my hand on her heart. I cried and cried, and thought about the happy moments we had. But the first memory that crossed my mind was the first time we met.

It was when we were just kinder; our kindergarten teacher paired us up together in writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel. The next thing I know rose was throwing a book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. Me and rose were inseparable since.

Then at that moment I felt the strangest feeling. I felt joy, not just joy but extreme happiness, I felt peaceful. Like I was riding a friggin unicorn on my way down a rainbow. And there was a tingling sensation on the pit of my stomach.

When that feeling faded I felt like someone was sucking the life out of me. And then I heard a heartbeat.

I tried standing up, to call for help but I was too weak. Then I heard a familiar voice, it was Andre. I tried to stand up again, but that didn't work. So I crawled to Andre.

"Lissa, I love you." he said

"I love you to, Andre."I said without hesitation. Then I saw a smile spread on Andre's perfect face. Then I watched Andres eyes slowly come to a close.

"ANDRE, ANDRE." I scream to the top of my lungs. I felt someone shake me, but I didn't pay attention to it. Because I was seeing my loved ones die before my eyes, and it was painful.

My eyes fluttered open and the image of the apartment that me and rose have stayed at for quite some time replaced the horrible picture of my dream, my nightmare. I leaned to rose who was waking me up from my nightmare, resting my head to her shoulder.

She put an arm around me, and ran a hand over my hair. "It's okay." she told me gently. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"Yeah. I know."

We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. My emotions calmed down. Rose leaned over to the nightstand and turned the lights on. Attracted by the light Oscar, our housemates' cat, leapt up onto the sill of the open window.

He gave rose a wide berth, but he jumped onto the bed rubbed his head against me. For some reason animals hate dhampirs, but love morois-especially me. I smiled down to Oscar and scratched his chin, and I became calmer.

As I massaged Oscar I watched at the corner of my eye how rose was watching me. She really let herself go, since we left the academy two years ago. Her dark- brown hair was a mess, but she still looked pretty. She had bags under her eyes, and her skin was tan from the sun. Her body was perfect; she was slim but not skinny. And she had muscle.

"When did we last do a feeding" she asked, still watching me with concern. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything" I shrugged and didn't look at her eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to-"she cut me before I could explain.

"Screw that" she shifted into a better position. Oscar who doesn't want to be any close to Rose leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose-"she cut me again. I didn't want to feed from her, she might get hurt. And I can't do that to her, just because I was hungry. Even if she was the last person, on earth cause I would rather die of starvation than sacrifice her strength for me.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

She tilted her hair and tossed her hair back, baring her neck. I hesitated for a moment, I was pretty weak. As I my teeth neared her bare skin, I was having second thoughts. I also felt Rose tense.

My fangs bit her, hard, she cried out at the brief flare of pain. I blamed myself for that, but the wonderful sensation of drinking blood filled my body and I was energized. It was so wonderful; I almost forgot the way my body felt when I feed off someone. How the feeders blood and mine combine, how the blood tickled my body. And how it makes everything clearer after I feed off someone. To sum it up in on word it is enchanting.

Then I pulled back, sadly. Wiping my hand across my lips. It had taken less than a minute. But would provide me a whole day of energy, but would leave the feeder high and loopy because of the chemicals in my saliva that would trigger an endorphin rush. "You okay."

"I….yeah. She lay back on the bed. Probably feeling dizzy, from the blood loss. And I felt a little guilt on the pit of my stomach.

"I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

I watched her with concern, and tried to look for a sign if something is wrong with her. Deciding that she's fine I said "I'm going to get you something to eat" I hurried before she could protest.

I went to the kitchen where I found one of our housemates, Jeremy sitting at the table. He was staring at his calculus book, like if he stared enough all the answers to his questions would come pouring out. I grinned at Jeremy. "Hey, Jeremy having problems in math"

"Lissa, kill me now" he said and let out a loud sigh. I laughed. At the same time I was amazed, and envy Jeremy. He has a normal life and the only problem he has is math, while me, I'm a vampire-a moroi who escaped the safety of school and left and lived for 2 years in a community of people that don't know that my existence was even possible. God I want a normal life, a life that my problems won't be strigoi who want to kill me.

As I was looking for food in the cabinets I heard heavy footsteps from our room. _Maybe rose just fell of the bed and was scrambling on her feet._ So I shrugged it off. Then I was rummaging through the refrigerator and saw a piece of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of coke. Then I saw rose with a panicked look in her face. I could tell something was wrong.

"You shouldn't be up." I said concerned

"We have to go. Now."

I froze. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"

She nodded. Oh crap, Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?" She looked at Jeremy, and it looks like an idea just popped at her head. "Liss, get his car keys."

Jeremy looked back and forth between us, like were some crazy lunatics. "What are you-"he mumbled.

I hesitantly walked over to Jeremy. Gosh I hated using compulsion, and it scares me when I use. Because when I use it I'm controlling a person, like some psycho puppeteer. But I have faith in Rose I know she'll take care of everything, and we would be safe like always. She was my best friend.

_Ok here I go, you can do this don't panic. This is a way of helping, since Rose does all the dirty work. This is your one way of contributing._ I smiled broadly to Jeremy, and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then BAM!. He looked at me like a goddess. I bet I can get him to eat his own shit. "We need to borrow your car." I said with my gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"

He smiled, and I felt Rose shiver. Reaching into his pockets, he handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red keychain. "Thank you, and where is it parked." I said.

"Down the street, at the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away. "Thank you" I repeated politely, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget that you ever saw us tonight." He nodded.

Finally the horrible feeling of using compulsion on an innocent person is done, but her comes the guilt train.

"Come on, we've got to move."

We stepped outside, heading toward the corner that Jeremy told us where his car is parked. Rose was still dizzy from the bite, I know because she was stumbling and I had to catch her every 30 seconds. And again I blame myself; we could have reached the car and storm away as always if it wasn't for the feeding we did awhile ago.

"Rose...what are we going to do if they catch us" I whispered

"They won't, I won't let them." She said fiercely.

"But if they've found us-"damn I got cut again so far there had been three, but whose counting.

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail." She made it sound simple, she always did even though running from hardcore guardians aren't easy. But we'd been doing it for 2 years, hiding where we could just try to finish high school. Our senior year just started, and living in a college campus seemed safe. We were this close to freedom. But I have faith in her.

This was always the way it had always between us. She was the one who took the action, and I was the reasonable one the one who thinks things out. So we work well as a team.

"Do you hear that?" Footsteps heading to us, fast. And it took awhile for Rose to realize it. And we still had two blocks to go.

"We've got to rum for it." she said catching a hold of my arm

"But you can't-"fourth time cut

"Run."

Normally Rose would outrun me but she was still affected by the blood loss so I do my best to help her. The footsteps grew louder, and I saw hope glint in Rose's eyes. I looked at the thing she was looking at and it was Jeremy's green Honda. Yes we were gonna make it-

I spoke too soon ten feet from the car a man stepped directly in our path. We came screeching to a halt. Rose jerked me back by my arm. Rose eyes were filled with terror, but I knew she could get us out of this. And again I spoke to soon.

There were guardians surrounding us, and the man in front of us was obviously the leader. He was in his mid-twenties, and he was really tall he was six-six or six-seven. I looked at the corner of my eye then I saw that Rose was turned-on by the guy, but I think my eyes were just fooling me. I think, who knows how rose rolls, so I just put that matter away and focused on the matter at hand which is shit.

Rose pressed up to me, trying to keep the man in front away from me.

"Leave her alone" she growled "Don't touch her" then I saw the leader roll his eyes. Then he held out his hands as if he was taming a lion

"I'm not going to-"man Rose really like to cut people.

Rose attacked him, in a very sloppy manner. But we need everything we got to escape. I wouldn't blame her she's not yet finished training and is on the verge of passing out cause of the blood loss, and did I mention that the guy was a fully trained badass guardian. Then in a blink of an eye Rose was falling in the floor, _whoa, I didn't even see him attack._ My plan of catching Rose failed. Instead, I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of something breaking.

Only I didn't hear anything breaking. The leader caught rose. The man caught Rose's arm and held her upright.

Then I noticed that he was staring at Rose. _Talk about pedo._ But he was staring at Rose's neck. _Awkward._ Then Rose reached the side of her throat and lightly touched the bite mark that I made, guilt yet again settled in the pit of my stomach. _I had to feed off her. _Clearly Rose was embarrassed and covered the bite mark with her hair. And their eyes met, and rose quickly jerked her arm out of his hold.

Rose rushed to my side again; she braced herself for another attack. Then I realized something, Rose is weak. So me as the reasonable one plotted a plan. We'll call quits. And then when Rose is badass enough, we could escape again. I held Rose's hand and whispered in her ear. "Rose." I said hesitantly "Don't." I used a little compulsion, god I hate myself.

At first Rose didn't respond, but I sort of sent her a message. And she sagged in defeat. And that was the signal for the leader that we quit. He stepped forward turning to me. He bowed at me, surprisingly gracefully judging by his height. And he politely introduced himself.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov" judging on his faint accent, he was Russian.

"I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, princess" _I hope my plan is bulletproof or we are doomed._

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys!anyways this my first fanfic ever:)) so i hope you like it and if you do please REVIEW!<strong>

**anyways since this is my first im having second thoughts in updating and put up a second chapter, causes there so many fanfics about lissa's POV and i dont know if i should continue. so i need your help if u want me to put up another chapter, review!**

**and i would love to give thanks to Kervanos, she was the one that convinced me to read VA. thanks to her im puting up this, and if u hate my fanfic(haterz gone hate) blame her!haha thanks please REVIEW!**


End file.
